


Mau Ngajak Kencan Adik Kami? Lewati Kami Dulu!

by teruuuuuuuu



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Jitsui adik semua, M/M, Out of Character, edisi gabut, ini apa sih, pengennya humor, receh pake banget, sangat OOC maafkan, tapi pasti jatuhnya garing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruuuuuuuu/pseuds/teruuuuuuuu
Summary: Bagi Kaminaga, Jitsui itu sudah seperti adik sendiri.Bagi Tazaki, selain sudah seperti adik sendiri, Jitsui adalah teman yang bisa diajak bermain kartu dikala misi tidak menyambangi.Bagi Amari, Jitsui sudah seperti adik dan anak sendiri (yang langsung mendapat protes dari satu-satunya anak gadis lucu nan menggemaskan dalam D- Agency. “Jadi… Papa sudah nggak sayang aku lagi? Huwaaaa~”).Jadi, ketika seorang pria beralis tebal dengan perawakan tinggi dan wajah rupawan dengan suara seindah suara om-om dalam iklan permen pelega tenggorokan hek-sos bernama Gamou Jirou akan datang mengajak Jitsui berkencan, trio kwek-kwek ini sontak kebakaran jenggot.





	Mau Ngajak Kencan Adik Kami? Lewati Kami Dulu!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annashya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/gifts).



> Joker Game Ⓒ Koji Yanagi
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun. Fic ini dibuat untuk keperluan hiburan semata.

Bagi Kaminaga, Jitsui itu sudah seperti adik sendiri.

Bagi Tazaki, selain sudah seperti adik sendiri, Jitsui adalah teman yang bisa diajak bermain kartu dikala misi tidak menyambangi.

Bagi Amari, Jitsui sudah seperti adik dan anak sendiri (yang langsung mendapat protes dari satu-satunya anak gadis lucu nan menggemaskan dalam D- Agency. “Jadi… Papa sudah nggak sayang aku lagi? Huwaaaa~”).

Jadi, ketika seorang pria beralis tebal dengan perawakan tinggi dan wajah rupawan dengan suara seindah suara om-om dalam iklan permen pelega tenggorokan hek-sos bernama Gamou Jirou akan datang mengajak Jitsui berkencan, trio kwek-kwek ini sontak kebakaran jenggot (padahal bertiga tidak punya jenggot. Tapi... ya sudahlah).

“ _WHAT_? ADEK GUE DIAJAK KENCAN SAMA SI PONI BELAH?!” sembur Kaminaga, yang langsung mendapat tendangan dari Hatano yang duduk disebelahnya. Tidak terima karena Hatano sendiripun punya poni belah.

“Maksud lo apa pake nyebut poni belah?” Hatano menyipitkan matanya.

Kaminaga terkekeh saat tersadarkan oleh fakta bahwa gebetannya itu juga memiliki poni belah. “Maaf, _babe_. Abang refleks.”

Hatano mendecih, geli mendengar gebetan - teman seagensinya – itu menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan abang.

“Gak bisa dibiarin ini. Kalo anak gue diapa-apain sama dia gimana?” sambung Amari, dengan wajah cemas yang nyata terpeta di wajahnya.

“Nah iya, tuh. Si Gamou gitu-gitu, mukanya rada mesum juga. Gak ikhlas gue!” Kaminaga makin menimpali.

Tazaki, yang sedari tadi hanya menyimpan kekagetan dan kecemasan di dalam hati, membuka suara.

“Kalau gitu… saat orang yang bernama Gamou Jirou itu datang kemari, kita tanyai saja dia. Sekaligus memastikan keamanan Jitsui.”

Tazaki ngomongnya tenang, padahal dalam hati udah yang _awas lo kalo macam-macam sama adek gue_. Dih.

Kaminaga dan Amari, yang bagaikan melihat cahaya terang disekeliling kepala Tazaki, menghampiri sang pemuda pawang merpati dan menepuk bahunya.

“Tazaki, lo jenius!” kata Kaminaga.

“Ide lo hebat banget, _bro_. Bener, deh,” sambung Amari.

"Iya, lah. Gue gitu, lho!" ujar Tazaki, yang lalu memamerkan _smirk_ kebanggaannya.

Bertiga, mereka mulai berembuk menyusun rencana dan serentetan pertanyaan yang akan ditodongkan pada Gamou Jirou yang malang. Hatano, yang sudah malas adu argumen dengan trio kwek-kwek itu berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang bermain kartu tempat mereka ngobrol dan berjalan menuju dapur. Siapa tahu Fukumoto sedang memasak sesuatu dan mengizinkannya mencomot sedikit.

 _Gue doain kencan lo lancar dan gak direcokin sama trio somplak itu,_ _bro_ , ujar Hatano dalam hati, mendoakan Jitsui sang sahabat sejati. Usil gitu, Hatano hatinya baik kok, pemirsa yang budiman!

 

\-------------------

 

Pulangkan saja~

Jirou pada ibunya~

Atau ayahnya~

Huwoo huwoo~~~

Gamou Jirou _speechless_ , membatu. Inginnya mengajak sang _kouhai_ idaman untuk berkencan, eh apa daya setibanya ia di kantor pusat D-Kikan, dirinya malah dihujani serentetan pertanyaan dari tiga orang pria yang menyebut diri mereka “Trio Pelindung Jitsui.”

“Kenapa harus ngajak Jitsui?”

“Emang gak ada _kouhai_ lain yang bisa diajak?”

“Situ serius? Beneran mau ngajak anak gue, Jitsui, kencan?”

“Emang lo sesuka apa sama adek gue, Jitsui?”

“Kok gak dijawab?”

 _Adik? Anak? Yang benar saja! Kenapa mereka bertiga ini malah menganggap Jitsui sebagai adik atau anak mereka? Aneh banget_ , Gamou misuh dalam hati. Jitsui kan, rekan kerja mereka, meskipun usia Jitsui boleh dibilang lebih muda dibandingkan mereka? Serius, aneh banget!

Gamou mengangkat tangannya kearah dadanya, bermaksud agar trio kwek-kwek ini berhenti menghujaninya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

“Ahahaha. Tenang dulu, _gentlemen_. Kedatanganku kesini memang untuk mengajak Jitsui kencan, tapi kalian jangan langsung salah paham dulu,” kata Gamou, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang memang sedikit _awkward_. Salahkan trio kwek-kwek nan somplak ini.

Kaminaga mengangkat alisnya. “Maaf, _bro_. Tapi, sebagai kakak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, kami harus memastikan keselamatan Jitsui. Mana kami tahu, kan? Disini kamu bisa aja bilang gak berniat yang aneh-aneh sama Jitsui, eh diluar nanti malah melakukan yang sebaliknya.”

Perkataan yang disambut anggukan bijak dari Tazaki dan Amari, mengamini perkataan sobat mereka itu.

Ya gusti!

“Hah? Nggak kok, aku nggak pernah berniat seperti yang kau katakan. Aku hanya akan mengajak Jitsui ke sebuah bioskop dan nonton film bersam-“

“NONTON FILM BERSAMA, LO KATA?!”

Bahkan Tazaki dan Amari yang biasanya anteng pun sontak saja mengeraskan suaranya. Gila, Jitsui mau diajak nonton film berdua? Kalau Jitsui diapa-apain didalam bioskop, gimana?

“Gak, gak bisa. Kita gak izinin lo bawa Jitsui ke bioskop. Disana gelap, walaupun ada penerangan dari layar bioskop. Jangan lo anggap gue gak tahu isi dalam bioskop itu kayak apa, ya. Gak, gak boleh.”

Ouch. Aura kebapakan versi nakutin ala Amari menguar keluar, saudara-saudari!

“Itu… kalian tenang saja, oke? Aku gak bermaksud yang aneh-aneh pada Jitsui. Aku suka Jitsui dan gak ada sedikit pun niat untuk menakalinya atau apa, kalau itu yang kalian pikirkan.”

Sumpah, punggung Gamou sekarang basah oleh keringat karena hampir kawalahan menghadapi trio Amari, Kaminaga, dan Tazaki. _Semua demi Jitsui_ , Gamou komat-kamit dalam hati. _Abang rela dimarahin mereka asal bisa kencan sama kamu, dek!_

“Gue masih gak percaya lo gak bakal apa-apain adek gue, Jitsui. Lo harus janji didepan kita semua bahwa selama kalian kencan, lo gak bakal nyentuh atau bahkan mikirin yang aneh-aneh sama Jitsui. Mau janji gak, lo?” tuntut Kaminaga.

Gamou mengangguk. “Iya, aku janji. Sumpah, aku gak ada niatan yang seperti itu. Jitsui aman dan akan kembali kesini dengan aman juga.”

“Awas lo. Kalau sampe Jitsui kenapa-napa…”

“Lo lihat saja.”

Duet suara Amari dan Tazaki yang sarat ancaman serta tatapan maut Kaminaga membuat Gamou mengangguk. Anjir lah, trio ini!

“ _Yare yare._ Ku kira sudah cukup interogasinya. Kalian mau membiarkan Gamou-san dan aku berkencan atau gimana?”

Trio kwek-kwek spontan menelan ludah. Suara itu… Jitsui!

Jitsui boleh saja pend- maaf, tidak sejangkung rekan-rekannya yang lain. Tapi, jangan anggap enteng kemampuannya. Mendekat kepada trio kwek-kwek dan Gamou yang punggungnya semakin berkeringat, Jitsui lantas melayangkan tiga jitakan kencang pada Amari, Kaminaga, dan Tazaki.

“Sakit weh, Jitsui. Kok lo gitu? Ini kita mau mastiin lo gak diapa-apain sama orang ini,” kata Kaminaga, yang mengelus bekas jitakan. Sakit, _man_!

“Jitsui, kalo kami nggak seperti ini, bisa-bisa kamu nggak selamat selama berkencan sama dia,” timpal Tazaki. Walaupun sebenarnya ingin membalas jitakan si bocah pend- maaf, Jitsui, dia tidak ingin. Sayang, katanya.

Amari, yang juga mengelus bekas jitakan super sakit itu, mengangguk. “Lo itu udah kayak adek kita, dan udah kayak anak buat gue. Jadi sah-sah aja dong, kalo kita ga pengen orang ini bersikap yang gak baik ke lo? Hadeh.”

Jitsui menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada-ada saja kelakuan tiga orang ini, yang kadang tidak bisa ia prediksikan. Jitsui sih, sebenarnya bersyukur karena teman-temannya ini sudah sangat baik dan peduli padanya. Tapi, Jitsui juga kasihan melihat Gamou yang sepertinya kewalahan menghadapi kecerewetan ketiga temannya ini, yang sudah melampaui emak-emak dan gadis-gadis yang sedang datang bulan.

Lebih cepat dirinya membawa Gamou keluar kantor, lebih baik.

“Baiklah, cukup sudah acara interogasi ini. Gamou-san gak akan macam-macam denganku. Kalian tenang saja, oke? Dan, terima kasih sudah mau peduli. Tapi, aku akan aman saja bersama Gamou-san. Mari, Gamou-san. Kita jalan sekarang.”

Gamou menghela napas, lega. Jitsui memang malaikat penyelamatnya. Malaikat penyelamat berwajah imut. Sepertinya Gamou semakin suka sama Jitsui. Ahayde.

“ _Jaa_ , kami pergi dulu,” kata Gamou, memamerkan senyumnya yang kalau dilihat-lihat sebenarnya cukup menawan. Mungkin itu salah satu faktor mengapa Jitsui suka dan mau berkencan dengannya. Cieh.

Amari, Kaminaga, dan Tazaki akhirnya hanya bisa melambaikan tangan, mengamati kepergian adik kecil mereka bersama pria teman kencannya. Rencana agar Jitsui dan Gamou tidak jadi berkencan pun gagal. Diam-diam dalam hati mereka terus berkomat-kamit mengumandangkan doa untuk keselamatan adik mereka. Dan... berbagai macam kutukan untuk Gamou kalau sampai pria itu berani menyentuh Jitsui kecil mereka.

 

\-------

  
“Sumpah. Kalau saja tadi kamu gak cepat muncul, aku mungkin sudah kewalahan menghadapi mereka bertiga,” kata Gamou sambil menyetir mobil yang dipakainya untuk berkencan dengan Jitsui.

Jitsui tersenyum.

“Yah, walaupun mereka memang bisa jadi sangat cerewet, aku bersyukur Gamou-san bertemu mereka dulu sebelum kita berkencan.”

Mata Gamou mengerjap. “Kok---? Kenapa kamu ngomongya seperti itu?”

Jitsui menatap teman kencannya, dan berbisik ke telinga pria itu. “Ya, jadi aku bisa mendengar dan melihat sendiri Gamou-san berjanji untuk gak macam-macam denganku. Tepati janjimu, Gamou-san, kalau gak ingin mereka marah dan berkonspirasi untuk mengeroyokimu, yang dimana mungkin saja aku akan ikut membantu.”

Anjir. Gamou _speechless_ lagi.  Sepertinya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, dirinya harus menahan keinginan untuk mencium Jitsui atau apalah itu. _Tuhan, kuatkan Jirou!_

**Author's Note:**

> Berakhir dengan gak elitnya.
> 
> Balik dimari, malah bikin fic gak berfaedah ini. Maafkan hamba xDD Semoga suka, ya. Maafkan kerecehan dan kegaringan(?) yang ada.


End file.
